


Una Galaxia de Hielo y Fuego

by Cass_Doe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, A song - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, El angst es vida, Es lo que tiene publicar a altas horas de la noche, F/M, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Iré añadiendo más etiquetas, Kylo Ren - Freeform, La cabeza no me da para más, Lo que me hace Juego de Tronos, Me salen así, Mini Fic, Prometo que estas cosas no las hago fumada, Rey - Freeform, Star Wars References
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Doe/pseuds/Cass_Doe
Summary: "Está escrito en los antiguos libros de Asshai que llegará un día tras un largo verano, un día en que las estrellas sangrarán y el aliento gélido de la oscuridad descenderá sobre el mundo. En esa hora espantosa, un guerrero sacará del fuego una espada llameante. Y esa espada será Portadora de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes, y el que la esgrima será Azor Ahai renacido, y la oscuridad huirá a su paso." Davos, Capítulo 10, Choque de Reyes.





	Una Galaxia de Hielo y Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Esto que leéis lleva dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde el que se estrenó el capítulo 8x05 de Juego de Tronos. Amo y odio la serie a parte iguales y es por ello que, tanto por sus aciertos como por sus fallos, me inspira a hacer cosas como esta. 
> 
> Me ha costado escribir esto vaaaaarios largos días y aún así le sigo viendo fallos, pero tengo que lanzarme ya con mi primer fic del "ship de los ships" EL REYLO. Es que para colmo luego salen cosas como las fotos e información de Vanity Fair sobre el EPIX y es que como si me empujaran más a teclear.
> 
> Espero que guste este fic que con todo mi cariño y esmero he hecho a pesar de ser un crack por la mezcla de universos, pero es que son mis universo favoritos *-*. No va a ser muy largo porque no me quiero complicar, de hecho, en un principio iba a ser un one-shot. Sin embargo una sabe por donde empieza a escribir y nunca por donde la van a llevar los personajes hasta que la empiezan a liar. ¡Ainsssss!
> 
> Sin mucho más que añadir... ¡A leer!  
> .............................................................................................................................................................................................  
> *La yegua de pelo cobrizo es la "moto" que tiene Rey en Jakku y que vemos en "El Despertar de la Fuerza". Estamos en el universo de Juego de Tronos, así que el mejor sustituto de cualquier transporte intergaláctico es un caballo/yegua/potro xD

Nevaba. Nevaba sobre cenizas. ¿Dónde quedaba su arena ahora? La más fiel compañera que había tenido por años, testigo de su encuentro.

Nevaba.

Nevaba sobre ella y nevaba sobre él. Los copos se derretían cuando se posaban sobre su piel y parecía que lloraba para acompañarla en su propio llanto; solo que él…

Ya no estaba.

Le acunó entre sus brazos con más fuerza como a un niño pequeño que duerme seguro bajo el amparo de una madre. Parecía dormido y ojalá así fuera. Traerle de vuelta sería tan fácil como levantar los parpados tras un largo y profundo sueño envuelto en el eco de lejanas pesadillas. Pero no había ojos que abrir porque ya estaban abiertos, tan oscuros como una noche sin estrellas; mirando sin mirar. Tan faltos de vida como el vacío que sentía en su interior amenazando con engullirla.

Su grito de dolor y aflicción bien podría haber derrumbado los pilares de la mismísima galaxia. Con llanto ahogado se meció con él, suplicando a cualquier dios o dioses que existieran para que se lo devolvieran mientras escuchaba el silencio del corazón que no latía.

Nevaba.

Ahí, en mitad de la destrucción y la desolación, en el corazón del invierno, mientras el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, ambos eran como una sombra en mitad de un campo de nieve y cenizas. La sombra de esa sombra era roja, tiñendo todo a su paso de color rubí. Y el rojo rubí nacía y afloraba de su pecho e intentaba detenerlo con su mano tan inútilmente como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo.

—Para —le susurró a la sangre que se escapaba de entre los ropajes negros—. Para —volvió a repetir.

Porque lo que se estaba perdiendo entre la nieve y las cenizas era la sangre que debía correr por sus venas para darle las alas de la vida. No podía abandonarle, no podía dejarle; no podía huir del cuerpo del último Skywalker. De Kylo Ren. De Ben.

* * *

El peso de la cantimplora se había aligerado cuando tomó unos pequeños sorbos para mantener hidratado a su cuerpo en aquel día que el sol castigaba a Niima, en la región de Jakku que a su vez pertenecía a las tierras de Dorne. Mientras cabalgaba por las montañas de arena, Rey aún se encontraba barajando la posibilidad de no haber salido de su refugio y así haber evitado aquellas temperaturas, pero luego pensó que el infierno quemaría menos con el estómago lleno, por lo que salir a buscar piezas para intercambiarlas por comida era de obligación.

Desmontó a su vieja yegua de pelaje cobrizo* cuando llegaron a aquellas misteriosas ruinas. Las había hallado hacía poco; ella misma diría que casi de casualidad si no fuera porque sentía que había sido llamada por ellas. Era tan extraño… Tenía la sensación de haber pisado ese lugar decenas de veces y, a la vez, era como si cada día las viera por primera vez. Sin embargo, más raro era que los otros chatarreros de Jakku no las hubieran saqueado todavía y, por lo tanto, encontrado. Al parecer nadie sabía de su existencia, salvo ahora ella.

Ató a su leal compañera a una de las ramas que sobresalían entre las rocas antiguas para luego darle un poco de agua y recompensarla con un par de caricias de gratitud. Cuando el animal quedó satisfecho por sus atenciones, se coló por una apertura que tenía el muro de piedra arenisca; quedando en total oscuridad como si de repente el día se hubiera hecho noche. Ella ya había dejado unas antorchas que no tardó en encender y comprobó que las cuerdas que había preparado para descender seguían en su sitio, pues las ruinas estaban ocultas en la inmensidad de las entrañas de la tierra que parecía habérselas tragado para ocultar todos sus secretos.

Asegurándose una vez más, descendió en un gesto tan rutinario en ella como el respirar hasta que sus pies se toparon con un nuevo suelo. No en vano, si seguía bajo la tutela de sir Plutt era por conseguirle los mejores objetos al ser capaz de llegar a lugares donde nadie más podía.

Encendió otra antorcha y comenzó a andar hacia el pequeño recodo de la izquierda. Eran unas ruinas grandes, tan grandes que debían haber sido un gran castillo o fortaleza; algo enorme y glorioso, porque aun cuando llevaba varias semanas adentrándose e investigándolo, todavía no había conseguido cubrir todo su terreno. El miedo a que otros descubrieran su hallazgo había hecho que no preguntara o comentase nada a nadie sobre la existencia de una fortificación que hubiese coronado las dunas del desierto en el pasado y que ahora fuera tan inmensa como una criatura gris, oculta y antigua acechando bajo la tierra hasta ser descubierta. Además, se sentía bien al pensar que se había vuelto como una especie de secreto; un secreto que solo compartía con la arena, el cielo y sol.

“Mi palacio de polvo”, pensó.

Según iba avanzando con el son del eco de sus pasos, cuyo ritmo parecía ser bailado por las sombras reflejadas en los muros grises por el fuego de la antorcha, las historias que la edificación parecía esconder habían empezado a correr por su imaginación. Se imaginaba a grandes señores gobernando el mundo desde las diferentes estancias, caballeros proclamando juramentos de sangre y honor, doncellas hermosas vestidas con elegantes vestidos y ricas joyas paseando por sus pasillos mientras compartían secretos entre ellas, amores prohibidos, épicas batallas y al final, a ella misma perteneciendo a cada uno de esas escenas.

Había caminado, corrido, bailado, cantado, dormido y curioseado por cada una de las salas, reconstruyéndolas en su mente. También había utilizado todos los enseres y muebles que había encontrado como si fueran suyos, como si les perteneciera, y aunque en la tristeza de su soledad sentía que su actitud era patética e infantil, por un momento, le hacía muy feliz verse pertenecer a otra vida que era mucho mejor de lo que era la suya. Era por ello que aún sin haber planificado qué haría en esa ocasión, sabía perfectamente a dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

Su rincón favorito, en el que permanecía más tiempo, tenía parte de la techumbre derrumbada por lo que los rayos de sol se lograban abrir paso; majestuosos, dando luz a la oscuridad. Había varias mesas, todas enormes y con una madera finamente tallada que ni siquiera el polvo o el paso de los años había logrado borrar su belleza. De igual manera eran las sillas, tan cómodas que incluso se había dormido alguna vez en varias de ellas. Pero lo más interesante eran de qué estaban vestidos los muros de piedra. Altas e impotentes eran las estanterías que llegaban hasta los nervios no derrumbados de la bóveda, en cuyos estantes tenían que convivir los papiros y libros con la vegetación que había logrado abrirse paso. Y coronando al espacio, un gran mural casi borrado por la crueldad del devenir del tiempo, pero que parecía representar un gran duelo en mitad de una batalla.

Apagando la antorcha para evitar que se consumiese en vano, fue hasta el centro de la habitación. Giró sobre sí misma extendiendo sus brazos, dejándose bañar por la luz solar que se filtraba mientras se escapaba de entre sus labios el sonido de una risa. Le hacía sentirse bien, renovada y en paz. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos y miró al inmenso azul de aquella bóveda celeste ahí estaba, partiéndolo en dos.

Aquella lágrima de sangre.

El cometa rojo que llevaba surcando los cielos durante los últimos días había aparecido el mismo día que ella había encontrado el lugar, creando un vínculo para siempre entre él y su hallazgo. Unos decían que era una espada que auguraba nuevas guerras, otros que era un buen augurio para el rey de los Siete Reinos porque era del mismo color que el blasón de su casa, los profesantes de la fe de los Siete lo llamaban “la espada que matará la estación” dando fin al largo verano, algunos hablaban de dragones y los más supersticiosos del nacimiento de un nuevo dios, de un despertar de la fuerza.  Rey no tenía ni idea de lo qué significaba, pero fuera lo que fuese, no le gustaba. Se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse del escalofrío que recorrió su espalda desde la base hasta la nuca. Lo único que podía esperar era que si aquello era una señal de lo que estaba por suceder, no le afectara a ella o a sus padres, donde quiera que estuvieran.

No pudo quitarse el frío de aquella inquieta sensación, por lo que volvió a acercarse al palo de la antorcha del suelo para volver a encenderlo, buscando en el fuego el calor que le había sido arrebatado. Sin saber por qué, cuando se agachó para recogerlo, sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Las lágrimas entonces comenzaron a caer sin permiso por sus mejillas. Se llevó la mano al pecho intentando mantener unidos los pedazos en los que amenazaba con estallar y de pronto, escuchó el eco de su propio sollozo.

Su respiración se cortó cuando un sonido nació de las entrañas de las ruinas. Cerró su boca en una firme línea, aún temblorosa, como así también lo estaba todo su cuerpo, asegurándose de que el sonido no hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. A cada segundo que pasaba era invadida por una tristeza y melancolía que nunca había conocido o sido capaz de imaginar. Eran sentimientos tan abrasadores que hubiera gritado de dolor en esos mismos instantes hasta desgarrar su garganta. Pero el sonido que provino de algún rincón de la gran edificación se repitió convirtiéndose en ruido y cuando la amenaza de que su vida estaba en peligro corrió en un instinto como la sangre por sus venas, reaccionó y escapó de la estancia.

O eso intentó.

Obviando la lógica y la razón, no movió sus piernas para que la sacaran de allí, sino para que su figura envuelta en las telas claras de su traje del desierto fuera ocultada por las sombras de una grieta profunda en los muros del pasillo. Quizás fuese el terror que la nublaba el juicio, o la curiosidad… o una mezcla de ambos; pero allí se quedó, escondida y quieta, siendo incapaz de moverse. Rogando por no ser vista, pidiendo por ver un poco más.

Porque algo se acercaba. Y a medida que lo hacía más difícil era ignorarlo. Podía escuchar dentro de las paredes pequeñas estampidas, como de ratas o cualquier animal pequeño siendo más listos que ella por huir de lo que se avecinaba. Los tentáculos del miedo aprisionándola por momentos en una cárcel de barrotes invisibles. Y esa tristeza ahogándola… ¿De dónde venía?

Miró a la antorcha olvidada en mitad del suelo y se encontró ansiosa por poder alcanzarla y encenderla, aunque eso significara su sentencia de muerte, pero le daba igual. No podía… no podía aguantar. Era como si la oscuridad reptara por cada uno de los elementos arquitectónicos derruidos buscándola para alcanzarla y tomarla.

Apretó los ojos y rezó con el sudor cayéndole por sus sienes. Cuando de repente el silencio se coronó rey, reunió el suficiente valor para asomarse y mirar al espacio en el que había estado apenas unos minutos antes. Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un chillido de pánico que nació de lo más profundo de su ser.

Sintió un latigazo en el corazón cuando vio la manifestación de la mismísima oscuridad frente a ella.

Ignorándola por completo, un vacío oscuro miró a la lágrima de sangre en el cielo. Rey se ocultó cuando su cabeza giró para observar instantes después a su alrededor. Todavía podría vivir, todavía podía hacerlo, aún no era tarde para salir de allí con vida. La criatura aún no se había percatado de su presencia y podía escapar para dejar ese lugar y nunca más volver.

Olvidarse de él.

 Pero… aquel lugar era “su” lugar; “su palacio de polvo”. Lo había reclamado para ella en el momento en el que el cometa de fuego apareció surcando los cielos y ella lo encontró. Saboreó en sus labios la sal de lágrimas que volvían a aparecer, o que quizás nunca se habían ido, al ser consciente de la cruda realidad.

No era su “palacio de polvo”, ni siquiera tendría uno en su vida. Aquellos eran parajes para personas que poseían un lugar que jugar en la historia y que ella no tenía. Ella venía de la nada. Ella no era nada. Ella no era nadie.

Asegurándose de no ser descubierta, lanzó una última mirada para cerciorarse de que la criatura estuviera lo suficiente distraída para poder fugarse de allí. Se la encontró de espaldas, distraída con el gran mural desgastado; así que silenciosa como un gato, salió de su escondite para alejarse lo más posible y poder regresar a casa, si es que esos muros ya no lo eran. No tardó en llegar a la superficie; sus cuerdas de escalada dejadas allí para siempre. Y cuando se precipitó hacia la luz solar, ésta le hizo tambalearse. Nunca en su vida se había encontrado tan reconfortada al sentirla sobre su cuerpo, pues parecía que le estaba borrando toda la oscuridad que había logrado alcanzarla en su interior cuando estuvo bajo las dunas.

Desató a su yegua, que se movió inquieta ante su nervioso estado, y montó sobre ella. Cabalgando en dirección contraria a la estela roja en el firmamento, volvió la vista una última vez.


End file.
